


Discordia

by RainbowRandom



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, Lies, M/M, Obsession, Power Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: El reciente asalto a la base de datos trae al detective Blake a un gran dilema.





	Discordia

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este fic es bastante viejo y no lo había subido por cuestiones con mi beta que al final no pudo betear la historia, con algunos errores que de seguro pasaron desapercibidos, espero les guste :D

Debía investigar el asalto a los registros de la policía, alguien había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para infiltrarse en los sistemas policiales de Gotham sin ser descubierto hasta semanas después y sin dejar rastros, algo que indicó que no era un criminal común, sin embargo, lo más impactante era que los únicos registros robados fueron los suyos. En la oficina del comisionado Gordon discutía sobre su retiro del caso, no quería pero fue recomendado por los demás integrantes del cuerpo que abandonará y fuera puesto bajo custodia judicial, cosa que no era de su agrado, con obvio enojo en la voz intentaba discutir la situación.

Claro que temo por mi vida como cualquier persona pensante, pero aún así necesitó estar dentro de la investigación – Decía en un vano intento por un cambio de opinión del mayor – Estoy capacitado para esto, he estado en peores casos.

Pero nunca uno que atentara contra tu propia seguridad – Expresó el comisionado enojado con el entusiasmo incansable del joven – Estas fuera y es lo último que diré sobre el asunto.

Con frustración se dirigió hacia casa, algunos de sus compañeros se ofrecieron a llevarlo por temor a su seguridad, pero el humor con el que estaba era intratable y con evidente disgusto se marchó de la comisaría, tendría vigilancia en su apartamento y sería destituido de su puesto hasta que la investigación terminará, en ese momento sólo era una persona más en las oscuros calles de la ciudad. Entró a su solitario apartamento para descansar de todo el infierno que estaba a punto de armarse a su alrededor, John nunca se consideró un hombre guapo, poderoso o importante para atraer la atención de alguien peligroso, aunque, con su suerte terminaría siendo algún psicópata al que había encerrado en busca de venganza, comió con rapidez una sopa instantánea y se dio una ducha, antes de escuchar desde la puerta a los policías preguntándole si estaba bien y con una cansada afirmación, término durmiéndose.

* * *

El aleteo sobresaltado de su corazón y el movimiento desenfrenado de sus extremidades fueron detenidos por las grandes manos que impedían su lucha, el peso extra haciendo que la cama se hundiera hacia la dirección del desconocido. Unos cálidos dedos subiendo por debajo de su ropa hasta sus tetillas, era una de las situaciones más extrañas de su existencia y lo peor era que no podía moverse cuando las manos dejaron sus piernas pero aún acallaba su boca, el miedo nunca había sido un paralizante, sólo le había dado más voluntad para seguir adelante y está vez era al parecer el causante de su muerte.

Quiero verte luchar, pequeño pájaro – Murmuró la voz que hacía bailar las palabras con un ligero asentó que no podía descifrar y una distorsión extraña, casi robótica – Muéstrame ese fuego.

Su cuerpo pareció reaccionar envuelto en una bruma de pánico y encontró la fuerza suficiente para comenzar a patalear e intentar gritar, ahora siendo silenciado por los gruesos dedos en su boca, con furia golpeó al atacante y aunque no pudo sacárselo de encima podía notar con el ajuste de la luz de las luces de la calle que se trataba de un hombre grande y macizo, los músculos al parecer conteniendo su fuerza con la intención de que su víctima soportará el encuentro y no tuviera una fractura de algún tipo, a este tipo le gustaba conservar sus juguetes en buen estado.

Así me gusta... – Dijo el individuo tirando de uno de sus pezones y sacándole un estremecimiento junto a una mordida  a sus dedos – Muerde una vez más y te preparó con sangre de alguno de tus amigos de la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al darse cuenta del peligro real en cuestión, ese hombre había logrado pasar sin ser detectado a pesar de su gran tamaño y musculatura, su ingenio no estaba en tela de juicio, el leve sonido de una hebilla siendo desatada y el cierre abriéndose le regresaron al mundo, el pesado y duro miembro cayendo contra su muslo, fue sin duda el causante de su temor más grande, como hombre heterosexual nunca se imagino en ese tipo de situaciones y menos con un maniaco obsesionado con él. Los salados y ensalivado dedos salían de su cavidad bucal y se arrastraban por su vientre, provocando que jadeara en el pánico y ahora con sus labios desocupados lo primero que llegó a su mente fue pedir ayuda.

Ni se te ocurra, como grites mataré a tus amigos y luego te partiré a la mitad si no me dejas prepararte apropiadamente – Musitó en el silencio de la habitación al ver sus intenciones – No queremos que esto se ponga violento ¿Cierto, pajarito?

¿No lo es ya? – Cuestionó John con enojo al ver al psicópata y por fin poder ponerle cara a su atacante aunque la máscara cubriera su rostro, el color de su piel era bronceada y más oscura que la propia aunque su piel siempre fue extremadamente pálida – Si se da cuenta, usted es un loco que está intentando violarme además de un completo desconocido.

Eso puede cambiar, puedes decirme Bane – Se presentó el tal Bane con casualidad como si se tratara de una situación totalmente normal – Pensé que sería menos cooperativo, pero como no está infligiendo ningún tipo de lucha que me presente un problema.

Retirándose de encima, el enmascarado se quedó observando a su objeto de adoración y Blake pudo notar los pensamientos en esos fríos ojos verde grisáceos, estudiando a su atacante no pudo evitar pensar en algún plan que funcionara para un posible escape, pero la curiosidad estaba ganando a su razonamiento.

¿Quieres saber un porqué? – Preguntó el villano con intriga de la curiosidad en los ojos oscuros – Eso es lo que me gusta de usted, detective.

Si ha renunciado a su primer instinto de asaltarme sexualmente, ahora me encantaría saber el porqué de su gusto hacia mi – Espetó Blake desafiante sin perder la atención de la mirada ajena – No soy lo que se considere un hombre ideal.

Me gusta lo que hay en ti y quiero estar cerca de eso, nunca había podido conocer a alguien como tú – Responde volviendo a subirse encima del policía y sujetó sus brazos sobre su cabeza – Estarás tan perfecto bajo mío.

Invitarme a una cita no te hubiera costado – Dice John con una sonrisa confiada, Bane sin duda ama esa actitud altanera y que no haya una pizca de miedo en sus ojos – No me gustan los hombres, aunque a pesar de eso, los psicópatas creo que no están de moda esta temporada, y es una pena, vaya desperdició de hombre pudriéndose tras las rejas.

Eso le saca una sonrisa y no pudo evitar mostrar su agrado hacia el jocoso comentario, una de sus manos se mete en su ropa y sujeta su trasero haciéndole respingar, una mirada preocupada se lanza en su dirección y aprieta un poco su agarre en las muñecas antes de seguir, el pene del policía se endurece mientras masajea su culo.

Sucio, pequeño pájaro. Mira como te excita que un gran hombre te domine y te haga a su voluntad – Murmura el villano, reafirmando su agarre y disfrutando del tacto de la piel suave y redonda de los glúteos bien formados bajo sus dedos – Ya quiero ver cómo te perderás cuando mi pene entre en ti.

Los sentidos de John se agudizan al escuchar aquellas palabras, quiere hacer lo más lógico pero las palabras no salen de su boca y solo muerde su labio cuando sus pantalones son deslizados hacia abajo, la punta de su pene esta cubierta de pre semen y mancha su bóxer, su pene palpita al ser expuesto a la fría corriente y se estremece cuando escucha la voz cantarina.

Tu cuerpo se entrega a mí, ya quiero verlo más adelante cuando conozca mis toques y cuando sea lo único que pidas a gritos – Espetó acariciando su erección antes de retirar su cinturón y atar las muñecas del detective encima de su cabeza – Te vi aquel día, fuera de ese bar, supongo que ibas de encubierto y desde entonces no te pude sacar de mi cabeza, el dulce pajarito atrapado en la jaula equivocada.

¿Cuánto tiempo tienes observándome? Si has tenido tiempo incluso para sacarme apodos – Cuestiona mirando directo a los inteligentes ojos pero sin perder su tono vivaz – No puedo mentir, algunas veces me sentí observado.

Ríe en voz alta, aunque parece no importarle que lo escuchen y solo acaricia las cortas hebras de cabello desordenado, Bane retira sus pantalones por completo y sus amplias manos se aferran a sus muslos, algo de dolor se instala en sus músculos al ser abiertas sus piernas, la gran figura se acomoda entre ellas y se frota contra el interior de su muslo. Lo único que el policía puede notar ahora es el peso y el calor del miembro contra su piel, un jadeo de miedo no puede ser retenido.

Tienes una piel muy suave – Murmura el extraño con una pequeña risa reflejada en los ojos – ¿Alguna vez has tenido a un hombre en ti?

John no responde y se queda viéndolo con miedo, alguna vez había optado por la estimulación anal en la privacidad de su habitación, tenía uno que otro juguete sexual pero no lo había tomado de manera sería y prefirió dejarlo como un secreto. Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos y una mano acariciando sus testículos, Bane toma un momento de apreciación, siempre ha sido un hombre que ama tomar a sus conquistas desde atrás y mostrar su dominio, pero, no puede perder la vista de ese hermoso rostro mostrando sus más bellas reacciones.

Es realmente lindo, pero para próximos encuentros, me gusta que me respondan cuando hago una pregunta – Afirma apretando su agarre y sacando jadeos entrecortados – Ahora, quiero toda tu atención.

El detective no puede evitar contener la respiración cuando siente la cabeza húmeda contra su entrada, ya prevé su cuerpo siendo abierto en dos, sin embargo, el delincuente considera esto último y se retira, quiere que su juguete este presentable para su próximo encuentro, además no es de los que desechan pronto algo que le gusta. Piensa detenidamente  y saca el paquete de lubricante que estuvo guardando para este encuentro en específico, ahora mismo puede beber del miedo en la mirada de su objeto de atención y ama la tensión en el aire, es incluso mejor que un respiro del gas medicinal de su máscara.

Un dedo recubierto de lubricante entra sin preámbulos, no se detiene para darle tiempo, solo disfruta del rostro afligido del detective y ríe cuando sus otros dedos tocan contra su trasero, sacándolo vuelve con dos falanges moviéndose agresivamente contra las entrañas calientes y deseando con fervor sentir su pene siendo abrazado por este interior tembloroso, no se retiene más y acaricia su miembro adolorido con su mano cubierta del liquido resbaladizo.

¡No, para! – Grita el policía cuando siente el pene presionando contra su estirado ano – ¡No lo hagas!

Una gran risa sale de Bane, no es como si estuviera en posición de exigir pero se esta divirtiendo con la situación y se posiciona de nuevo, un golpe de sus caderas y esta enfundado en el apretado calor que se contrae a su alrededor, es incluso mejor de lo previsto, un gemido lastimero escapa de John y un gruñido de placer por su parte se mezcla con los jadeos de dolor cuando empieza a mover sus caderas, Bane sonríe al ver la mirada de aflicción en el joven entusiasta, lágrimas de impotencia caen por los ojos del policía y débiles sollozos que intentaba controlar se escuchan junto al sonido sucio de su cuerpo en esta forzada unión.

El criminal cierra los ojos y aprieta los dedos alrededor de los suaves muslos, hubiera deseado con fervor tener a alguien como este chico en el pozo, es su mayor sueño húmedo hecho realidad y no puede evitar dar un reclamo apropiado sobre el sujeto que llora bajo su cuerpo y tiene la suficiente fuerza para no romperse en ese mismo instante, al mirar a sus ojos cafés que aun cumplen en su mirada y muestran ferocidad, un fuego que lo reta a continuar empujando en el calor mojado que le abraza en el intento de expulsarlo.

De donde vengo, por ti hubiera matado a un millón de hombres solo por ser el primero en poseerte – Asegura el atacante todavía manteniendo la vista en su presa – Eres una mascota con mucho valor.

Blake gruñe en respuesta cuando siente las grandes manos aferrarse con fuerza a su cintura, la presión en sus muslos desaparece y prefiere centrarse en los ojos grises, pretender que todavía tiene el suficiente control para mantener la lucha aunque sus extremidades estén lánguidas y su cuerpo sea movido a voluntad de su violador, su cuerpo puede haberse rendido pero su mente se mantiene firme, no quiere caer en la locura, no se lo va a permitir a sí mismo. El abuso continua por más de lo que hubiera deseado, sin embargo, su cuerpo responde ante los toques agresivos en su cuerpo, su erección cuelga pesada y se contrae con cada golpe del enorme pene contra su abusada entrada, algunas lágrimas de horror se juntan con su pena, presemen resbala por su hendidura y muestra más de lo que desearía.

El violador muestra una victoria en el reflejo de sus ojos cuando el policía dejar de cumplir con su mirada y continua embistiendo en John, siente las contracciones de su pene y las entrañas apretando, da un ligero vistazo al miembro ajeno que se contrae a punto de eyacular y posa su mano cerca, antes de tomarlo y darle un apretón, entre jadeos y lágrimas ve las cuerdas de semen pintar el estómago de su víctima.

Patético – Dice el criminal viéndole desde arriba, el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza y humillación trae un recuerdo agradable a su mente y guarda con aprecio esa mirada de derrota en los cafés orbes, ojos llorosos, mejillas húmedas, cabello corto alborotado y totalmente rendido a su persona, entrenado para conocer su lugar ante su dueño.  

Viene fuerte con la vista, los ojos abiertos y deleitándose del sufrimiento ajeno, su semen baña las entrañas adoloridas de Robín, su respiración se acelera  y se calma luego de algunos minutos en los cuales nunca despego su mirada insistente del rostro joven. Observa su trabajo sobre el chico, las marcas que adornan su piel y serán visibles hasta su próximo encuentro, la sola idea hace a su pene dar un salto de anticipación.

John cerró los ojos en el cansancio, lo último que escuchó fue la risa malintencionada del criminal siendo distorsionada por su máscara.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Robín abrió los ojos de repente y se levantó con dolor en la cadera, moretones por todo su cuerpo y unas grandes marcas de manos en sus muslos, semen goteando de su entrada adolorida y abusada, un horrible recordatorio. Se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe, los agentes entraron.

¡John! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el policía, aunque suspira con culpa al ver su estado actual – No lo puedo creer, ese maldito nos noqueó en medio de la noche y se aprovechó de ti.

Blake no puede creerlo, ese bastardo le mintió, le amenazó con la seguridad de los hombres en su puerta conociendo que ya estaban fuera de juego e inevitablemente se siente como un estúpido, no puede evitar mirar su cuerpo con desdén y asco, las marcas de posesión de un hombre que lo reclamo como suyo.

Gordon no supo cómo reaccionar ante las declaraciones, John intentó no parecer tan afectado por la situación, lágrimas de irá e impotencia corrían por sus mejillas, lo que no sabía es que tendría que ver a este hombre mucho más de lo que le gustaría y tendría encuentros no deseados en el futuro con el mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Este uno de los fics de la cola de ideas que por fin subo, ahora solo me faltan muchas más a las que dar seguimiento D¨:


End file.
